


consider the library

by jennyquill



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU-ish, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Interrupted, Semi-Public Sex, silly shenanigans honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyquill/pseuds/jennyquill
Summary: If Kara’s going to be completely honest with herself, the idea wasn’t as muchaccidentalbut more like, it just slipped out on an exhale somewhere between humorously ironic and totally serious, and now Kara’s staring down the very real possibility of having sex in the undergraduate library at two am.Absolutelycrazy.





	consider the library

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a true story that happened during finals week at my university.

  
.

They get shushed by the librarian twice but Kara’s not really paying it any attention. She can’t, because Lena’s just agreed to something, ah, _weird_.

And humans are weird, Kara knows this, has come to learn that humans in college can be the weirdest of them all, but this is prime _crazy_.

“Lena,” Kara hisses, eyes wide and cheeks hot. “I was joking. It was a joke.”

Lena tuts quietly, unbelievingly. “Well. The offer still stands.” She looks back down at her notes and highlights something. Kara continues to stare at her, mouth agape, pencil going limp in her hand.

“Are you serious?”

Lena nods once, confident, and Kara chokes a little on her own air. They’re immediately shushed a third time.

“Finals week has done something to you,” Kara whispers, her voice strained.

Lena looks up at her and raises an eyebrow, eyes dancing with soft humor. She shrugs, and then continues to happily highlight away. “Is that bad?” she asks.

Kara’s about to say it’s _crazy_ before she realizes the quiet genius of her - ah, _accidental_ \- idea. It doesn’t help that Lena’s now biting her lip in concentration, thumb hovering by the corner of her mouth. Kara watches as the color of Lena’s lips darken and lighten, her tongue smoothing out the edges. She swallows.

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

“All thanks to you.” There’s a cheeky grin attached to the end of that. Kara fidgets in her seat, crosses her legs.

If Kara’s going to be completely honest with herself, the idea wasn’t as much _accidental_ but more like, it just slipped out on an exhale somewhere between humorously ironic and totally serious, and now Kara’s staring down the very real possibility of having sex in the undergraduate library at two am.

Absolutely _crazy_.

Kara starts to rationalize the situation, because that’s a totally sexy thing to do when presented with a very sexy, albeit ridiculous, offer. Her x-ray vision tells her there’s about ten empty classrooms up on the fourth floor that no one would bother with at this late hour. Plus, Lena looks extremely soft in Kara’s old Midvale High sweatshirt, her hair piled on her head in a messy bun, her neck long and pale under the library’s dim lights. Kara breathes deep through her nose and Lena seems to take her long silence as hesitation.

Lena covers Kara’s hand with hers, her smirk dropping off her face. “We don’t have to, Kara,” she says, voice barely above a whisper. “I can appreciate a good joke when I hear one.”

Kara feels her heart expand in the way that only Lena can do and it suddenly becomes very important that this crazy idea come to life.

She threads their fingers together and smiles encouragingly. “It doesn’t have to be a joke.”

Lena tilts forward, squeezes Kara’s hand. “Kara,” she murmurs. Kara shakes her head and leans forward as well, their foreheads inches away from touching.

“I just want to hang out with you,” Kara admits. “No joke.”

Lena’s smile is lovingly crooked. “I think ‘hanging out’ is a loose term.”

“I’m serious,” Kara repeats Lena’s words from earlier. She straightens up a little and draws out her bravery, lets the shiver of excitement run up and down her spine. “I’m serious if you’re serious.”

Lena hums, a pretty blush blooming up her neck. “I’m so serious. No joke.” She winks.

Kara smiles wide and when Lena begins to pack up her books with a matching smile on her face, it’s all the confirmation Kara needs.

.

“When did you get so adventurous,” Kara breathes out, fingers digging into Lena’s sides. They’ve been stuck in this empty hallway for a while now, both not able to get to the classroom without one distracting the other.

Lena kisses her again, sure and sweet. Her arms come up and around Kara’s neck pulling her closer, her smile loose and giddy.

“Think of this as a glorified study break,” Lena says, their noses brushing.

“My girlfriend never takes study breaks,” Kara says. She pulls away to give Lena an incredulous look. “Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

And then she does, Lena’s mouth pressing perfectly against hers, something wonderful and absolutely enchanting, a spell Kara would never, could never grow tired of.

.  
  
Kara shuts the door and takes a moment to listen, double-checking their privacy. It’s only a moment though, because Lena’s pulling her back down for another kiss before Kara can really get an ear for anything. Not that Kara minds. Her senses quickly become surrounded by her girlfriend and if Kara had to choose a way to die, then she would happily be swallowed whole by Lena’s warmth.

(She says and thinks this thought a lot, and that’s because it is entirely true. Lena’s usual response is along the lines of _stop_ _being_ _so_ _melodramatic_ , said through half-lidded eyes and a happy pout.)

There’s a desk, and this poor desk gets scooted clean across the classroom floor the moment Kara’s back hits it. They both separate for a second, arms still intertwined and breath still hot on Kara’s neck, and Lena gives the desk a half-hearted shrug.

“I can lay on it?”

Kara whips her head around to look down at her girlfriend with wide eyes. “Yes. Yes, that sounds good,” she says.

Lena chuckles, presses a warm kiss to Kara’s red cheek and saunters over to the desk, her fingers intertwined with Kara’s, Kara following in a daze.

She can’t believe this is happening. This is real life, and Kara should pinch herself to make sure this isn’t some grand hallucination.

Lena stops before the desk to kiss Kara again and they get lost in each other once more before Lena’s smiling more than she’s kissing. She pulls back, a sudden giggling mess. Her laugh is infectious, as is most things that Lena is, and Kara finds herself laughing right along with her.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Lena hiccups at the same time she tries to kiss Kara again and it’s more like an adorable boop. Kara switches tactics and moves to kiss along her jawline.

“It’s something,” Kara murmurs. “Tell me?”

“It’s nothing.” Lena’s eyes flutter. “I’m just being silly.”

Kara pulls back and gives the best mock-glare that she can muster. “Lena Luthor.” She gently tips Lena’s chin up. “I want to kiss you a lot and I can’t do that if you’ve got the case of the giggles.”

Lena giggles some more.

She wraps her arms around Kara’s middle. Kara feels heat rush to her cheeks when she feels hands wander under her shirt.

“I'm sorry,” Lena murmurs, laughter hushing and voice dropping right along with Kara's sanity. “I didn't mean to be a distraction.” Hands wander lower until Kara feels them dip into the waistband of her pants.

Goodness. This was really happening.

The way Lena is smiling at Kara should be illegal. Kara takes Lena’s sober moment to kiss her, and kiss her and kiss her and kiss her. Between kisses she breathes out, “you're cute.”

Lena scoffs. “We’re about to screw on top of a desk and I’m just cute?” She goes to pull away but the motion only exposes her neck even more and Kara has no choice but to slide her mouth southward. Kara grins into her soft skin.

“Yeah,” she sighs. Her hands roam farther, farther down until she's got two handfuls of Lena’s full bottom, the stretchy fabric of her joggers feeling like heaven in this heat. “So cute.” She squeezes, not too hard but not too innocently either. Kara idly wonders if there even is an innocent way to grab your girlfriend’s ass.

Lena lets out a surprised noise and arches into Kara's front more solidly, her surprise quickly turning into arousal that Kara practically can smell at this point.

Lena’s eyes narrow despite her blown pupils.

“Well played,” she says.

“So we're going to screw on top of this desk?”

Lena rolls her eyes. “No, I’d thought we’d do a late night picnic.”

Kara laughs and she's maybe a little too loud, a little too eager and excited (and really, who could blame her?) because Lena clamps a hand over Kara’s mouth, eyes going wide.

“Do you want visitors? Lost freshmen? The janitor?” Kara removes Lena’s hand carefully and flashes her a smile.

“No worries, dear, for your super-senses girlfriend has this all under control.” She taps her glasses smartly and then presses a quick kiss to the back of Lena’s hand. “There's only one other room in use and the janitorial staff won't be in the building for another hour.”

She returns to press distracting kisses up the column of Lena’s throat. “As for lost freshmen, I doubt any of them know about the fourth floor.” Lena wriggles under her mouth, her fingers sliding into Kara's hair. “We’re good.”

“Good,” Lena repeats, eyes fluttering closed when Kara wraps her lips around an earlobe. Kara nips along her jawline as her hands return to Lena’s sides.

Familiarity seeps between them, the world going quiet and zoning in on only the breaths they trade between their mouths. Lena moans into Kara’s ear when Kara’s hands finally get beneath the wire of her bra. The sound emboldens Kara, heightens something and suddenly everything is moving too slow for Kara’s taste.

They’re going to have sex in an empty classroom. She doubts this is the kind of intimacy that would mourn the loss of scented candles and soft touches.

She noses her way into a kiss that burns hot and heavy. Lena’s hands dig into Kara’s shoulders and the noise she hums into Kara’s mouth goes straight to Kara’s core. Touch becomes frantic. Lena’s tugging at Kara’s sweater and Kara breaks away for an aching moment to let her pull it off and throw it blindly over her shoulder. Lena’s gaze hazes as it always does when she sees Kara half naked, and Kara kisses her soundly as a thank you.

Lena’s shirt comes off next, followed by her pants, her hair-tie, and then before diving in Kara stops herself, takes the moment to just look at Lena, bare and real. Heaving chest. Pink underwear and red bra (“fucking in the library wasn’t on my agenda”). Curves, rao, so many curves. And soft. Above all, Lena is soft, and no matter how many times they do this, Kara will always be amazed by this simple fact. She’s wondrous. Kara’s heart is light.

“You’re staring.”

Kara knows her mouth is slightly parted. Lena seems rather triumphant even though they haven’t done anything yet.

Lena leans back on her arms, the movement opening up her chest invitingly, and Lena totally knows what she’s doing. Kara sucks kisses into the valley of Lena’s breasts, one hand cupping and the other searching for the clasp.

Lena sighs, her back arches, her lungs expand, and underneath it all is the excited pulse of her heart. Kara peels fabric away and wastes no time in surging forward with her mouth and biting down.

Lena keels above her, legs spreading wider to accommodate Kara while her hips rise up.

Kara feels warm, so warm and so good right now. She decided long ago that breasts have got to be the secret to life; get yourself a gorgeous nerdy girlfriend who likes to have her tits sucked and suddenly all your problems will melt away.

Kara feels Lena tug, harder than before, at the roots of her hair. Kara’s got her mouth working around Lena’s nipple, getting lost in the breathy noises that rumble across her chest, and Lena tugs again.

“Kara.” It’s whiny and ten types of hot and Kara really can’t deny her girlfriend anything when she's wrapped around her like this.

Hands push, and Kara takes the hint. She slides down Lena’s body, knees hitting the cold ground, pressing kisses the entire way as Lena eases back onto the desk. Her mouth hits the waistband of Lena’s joggers. She looks up and Lena’s there to meet her steady gaze.

Lena pushes back Kara’s hair. She’s propped up on one arm and Kara suddenly realizes how uncomfortable a hard wooden desk must be.

“Hold on,” she says. She stands. Lena’s brows pull in confusion, then concern, and Kara moves forward to kiss her swiftly, assuredly. “I’ve got an idea.”

Scented candles and soft touches, no. Hard wooden desks? Hot, but not practical. None of this is actually practical, Kara muses as she goes to pick up her fallen sweater. But that’s not the point.

Lena laughs as Kara bundles up her sweater to fit under Lena’s head. “What a prince,” she murmurs, looking somehow amused and adoring and exasperated all at once. It’s a little head-spinning.

Kara smiles, kisses her cheek, her shoulder, the dip in her collarbones. “The best in the land,” she says.

Lena laughs again and wraps her arms around Kara’s neck to pull her closer.

“That was horrible.”

“I know, I know, don’t sue me.”

“I might have to.”

Kara kisses her instead. Things get back on track.

She pushes back on Lena’s shoulders and Lena goes but not without biting down on Kara’s bottom lip, eliciting a ragged groan. Kara drags her fingers down from Lena’s sternum to her naval, outwards to ghost her hips and back up again to give each breast a fond squeeze before lowering herself to her knees once again.

She parts Lena’s thighs.

She parts Lena’s thighs on top of a desk in an empty classroom in a library in the dead of night. Kara grins, adrenaline rush sweet in her veins.

There’s a dark patch on Lena’s underwear. Kara kisses the insides of her thighs, Lena’s hands coming to thread themselves into her hair, pulling, trying to speed along the process. Kara laughs, muffled by soft, soft skin.

The first lick sends a shiver up both of their spines. Lena’s back arches fully off the desk, her moan guttural. Kara works slow over the fabric, the dark patch growing with every lick. Lena’s grip tightens.

“Kara.”

Kara nuzzles her nose into Lena’s cunt. “Yes?” she bites down lightly on the soft inside of Lena’s thigh.

“ _Kara_.”

Kara hooks her fingers into Lena’s underwear and pulls slowly, deliberately.

“Kara, I swear to – _oh_.”

Lena’s head thumps back, the impact muted by Kara’s sweater, and her fingers clench. Kara drags her tongue up Lena’s slit, coating her chin in wetness. She works with no hurry, Lena’s breaths and moans filling her up to the brim and making her vision blurry. She hums against her and Lena’s hips start a smooth and dirty motion. Kara holds Lena’s thighs in place, both draped over her shoulders, Kara’s fingers leaving indents in that perfect flesh, and she moves her mouth over Lena’s clit, sucking languidly.

Lena’s got a hand clamped over her mouth and Kara’s glad, because she’s only got eyes and ears for Lena right now. Her tongue strokes against Lena’s clit, drawing out the greatest noises Kara’s ears have ever heard. Lena removes her hand and returns it to Kara’s hair, this time pulling and grinding down on Kara’s mouth, and this time Kara lets her.

Lena’s mouth is open in a silent scream and her eyes are screwed closed. Her chest heaves, her heart thumps loudly, and Kara holds on. She works her mouth and then Lena’s thrusts are becoming erratic and her body lurches to the side and a cry escapes her lips just as Kara tastes –

Somebody knocks on the door.

Lena swears under her breath and Kara shoots up immediately. They make eye contact: Kara, face drenched, eyes wide, and Lena, red faced and a little more than miffed off.

“What the fu –”

Kara shakes her head in denial so fast her vision blurs. “It’s okay,” she says, ignoring the rapt beat of their hearts. “I locked the door.”

The door handle jiggles followed by an ominous creak of hinges.

“Or maybe not.”

Lena’s skin is flushed, the bite of her lip looking more irritated than aroused. Kara mourns their life choices.

“Get dressed,” she whispers and jumps to pick up their scattered clothes. She feels sloppy in her movements and fumbles with the button of her jeans, just barely getting her sweatshirt over her head while the sounds her girlfriend still echo in her head. Lena’s grumpiness radiates off of her and she dresses reluctantly, muttering something about having half a mind to let their visitors see her pantless. Kara kind of agrees with her.

It seems that Lena speaks too soon, because the door bursts open to a girl laden with textbooks, a fat pair of headphones nestling over her ears.

They freeze. Kara can hear Lena’s heartbeat thundering. She wonders what sick trick the universe has decided to play on her today. Maybe this is punishment for procrastinating her advanced literature paper.

The girl’s music is loud enough that Kara can hear it nice and clear from the other end of the room without the super-sense. She spares a quick glance at her girlfriend, and Lena is halfway to shimmying into her pants, a look of pure hatred and terror etched onto her face. Lena sends a glare towards Kara’s way which probably translates to _super-sense my ass_ , and all Kara can do is flounder helplessly.

With mussed hair falling around her shoulders, Lena pauses pulling the drawstring on her joggers to gesture pointedly at Kara’s mouth, still shiny and swollen. Perhaps this is how they both die; half-dressed, half-blissed, and mostly pissed.  

The girl is still standing in the doorway, distracted by something on her phone. The light from the hallway floods in jarringly and Kara and Lena’s desk sits square in its attention. Taking in the girl’s intense focus and blaring music, Kara senses their window of mercy and whips back around to Lena. She wipes her face with the back of her sleeve. Lena scurries into her shirt, looking like she wants to hide forever, and Kara offers a spare hair-tie to use, Lena’s nowhere to be found and Kara, heart and stomach in her throat, too scared to look.

There’s some shuffling and then the lights come crashing on. Kara blinks, adjusts her glasses, and once the spots have cleared from her vision, she’s staring right at the girl, headphones off, music dead, her attention now fully on the disheveled pair. Her face is hard to read.

“Hi,” Kara says, going for a smile and wave. Behind her, Lena nods from her perch on the desk.

“Hi,” the girl echoes. Kara prays she's a freshman who was raised in deep forest and doesn’t know what sex is or that it has a smell.

“Sorry, I didn’t know the room was taken.”

Kara laughs and waves her hand. “Oh, it’s okay. We’re just studying. Learning. Big finals ahead for both of us.” She smiles a _please don’t look at us too closely_ kind of smile. The girl nods slowly like Kara’s a giant weirdo, gaze taking in the empty classroom and their unpacked bags. Kara can feel Lena rolling her eyes.

“We just finished up,” Lena says, voice scratchy. “You can have the room if you want.” Kara sends her a subtle grin of thanks that must not be so subtle because the girl doesn’t take a step closer into the room.

“Thanks, but no thanks,” the girl says. She slowly backs up to the doorframe, not breaking eye contact. “There’s more rooms to choose from. You guys are fine.” Her smile comes easy. “Good luck on your finals.” And with that, she turns, polite, and walks down the hallway, out of sight.

The second she’s gone, they both let out the biggest sighs of relief, bodies collapsing towards each other. Kara turns into Lena’s side.

“Oh my god.”

“That wasn’t so bad –”

The girl reappears, her head sticking into the room, and Kara nearly has a heart attack.

“Also, the next time you guys decide to fuck, maybe lock the door and remember to put _that_ back on.” And then to Kara’s – and moreso Lena’s – horror, she nods to something pink on the floor before very kindly closing the door and continuing her march down the hall. Kara hears the tinny rattle of drums seconds later.

Kara swivels to face Lena, mouth dry. The rooms deadens to silence as they both search each other out, scared to breathe too loud in case someone else comes knocking.

Kara’s mouth can only open and close silently for a good thirty seconds.

“Lena, I am so sorry, I should have been paying better attention, I –”

Lena’s laugh cuts her off, sharp and loud. Kara reels back, eyebrows crinkling, not sure if she’s reading the situation correctly. Lena doubles over and wheezes, her laughter coming quick and long. She wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Her face,” she bubbles out. “She _knew_ , she knew from the beginning.” She hiccups, the giggles back in full swing. “Oh, she played that well.”

Maybe it’s because Lena’s laugh is so infectious, or maybe it’s the ridiculous course of adrenaline that’s run through Kara in the past hour, but she finds herself laughing along once more. The absurdity of their predicament dawns on her, and she only laughs harder.

They lean into each other as the spell fades, Kara standing in between Lena’s legs and Lena with her arms around Kara’s neck, their foreheads brushing. Lena giggles softly.

“I think we deserved that,” Kara whispers.

“I think,” Lena says, noses touching, “that you forgot to lock the door.” Kara splutters.

“Hey, I meant to lock it,” she protests. “You’re just very distracting.” She pouts. Lena makes a tsking sound.

“Don’t pout, it won’t get you anywhere.”

Kara closes the gap between them with a kiss. It’s soft and turns silly when Lena groans frustratingly, Kara covering her face with pecks and affectionate bumps of the nose. Lena takes Kara’s face with both of her hands and pulls her in for a fireworks-worthy kiss. Kara loses herself, but not before whispering, “at least I remembered to put my underwear back on.”

It earns her a slap on the shoulder that she pretends to be hurt from. “You never got out of it,” Lena shoots back. Another kiss, fingers hooking in Kara’s belt loops. “I didn’t get the chance.”

Kara hums. She really does want out of her underwear, and she does want Lena underneath her again and to finish what they started, but the classroom is very bright and the absurdity has simmered from disbelief to caution. She knows Lena must be feeling it too from the way her girlfriend is pulling back.

They stare at each other. Lena cocks her head to the side.

_Did we really do that?_

Kara shrugs.

_We tried._

Kara’s hands are solid on Lena’s hips. Lena’s fingers brush through Kara’s curls.

Lena smiles, small and humorous. “We should probably go.”

“Yeah, yeah good idea.”

.

They’re mostly quiet on the walk back.

“So.”

“So.”

“I owe you an orgasm.”

Lena smirks, arm winding closer into Kara’s side.

“So do I.”

.

“I did get what I wanted tonight,” Kara says at the bus stop. Campus is desolate, save for the few stragglers also making their way from the library.

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” her breath fogs around her.

“I got to spend my time,” Kara says, low by Lena’s ear, “with you.”

Lena kisses her then, lips cold. Kara’s never felt warmer.

.

Two days later, Kara watches Lena cross “semi-public sex” off of her bucket list. She kisses Lena and they tumble into bed, notes crumpling and books being pushed off the sheets. Kara makes Lena come three times as apology for the library, and this time Lena is very successful in getting Kara out of her underwear.

Despite their less than productive study sessions, Kara passes her exams with flying colors.

.

_NCU Memes for Sick AF Tweens Public Facebook Group_

_Chloe H: dear lesbians who were fucking in orson lib. during finals week; i don’t know who you are or what you are made of but i really appreciated the energy that y’all seemed to have. i hope you passed. y’all are wild._

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> was this inspired by a meme chat????? who know???
> 
> i also word dump on tumblr - sometimes drunk, sometimes not. visit @jennyquill to find out.


End file.
